La fanfiction, l'auteure qui va avec, et la science
by Shiro.K
Summary: Le titre dit tout, non ? Les lois et autres théorèmes qui régissent le monde de la fanfic', ou quand l'auteure ose prétendre qu'elle aussi elle peut faire des trucs scientifiques (alors qu'elle sait à peine faire une division). *fière de son résumé*
1. Ce truc qui au début n'était qu'un OS

_Heya tout le monde !_

 _Ceci n'est pas vraiment une fic (en fait, c'en n'est pas une_ du tout _)_ 'est _juste un petit délire que je m'étais tapé il y a (très) longtemps, après avoir lu d'autres trucs sur les Mary-Sues et compagnie. Après, y avait eu une réflexion comme quoi la science c'est vachement obscur et ennuyeux, et qu'avec des mangas ce serait mieux, quelque chose comme ça._

 _Enfin bref, je vous laisse admirer !_

 _ **(Conscience : "admirer" ? T'es sérieuse, là ?**_

 _... On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop, toi ?_

 ** _Par "on", tu veux dire toi ?_**

 _Exactement. Maintenant, la ferme.)_

 _Bwef._

* * *

Syndrome de Marinford :

Le sujet, à la suite d'un évènement traumatisant, éclate en sanglots hystériques/vociférations enragées à la moindre référence à l'évènement susdit, ou aux personnages concernés. Mots à éviter : Marinford, Ace, Barbe-Blanche, Teach/Barbe-Noire, Akainu/l'enfoiré...

Conséquence possible de ce syndrome :

Le sujet peut développer une capacité d'auto-persuasion impressionnante, et se convaincre que ces mêmes évènements n'ont en fait jamais eu lieu. Ne le démentez **sous aucun prétexte**. C'est comme réveiller un somnambule, c'est dangereux (pour vous, qui vous exposez à des baffes/hurlements/crises de larmes/insultes/morsures/assassinats sauvages et sanglants...). _Dangereux._

* * *

Axiome d'Otohime/Neptune (parfois appelé "axiome de Hagrid) :

Parfois, les parents semblent juste trop... "incompatibles" pour qu'on puisse concevoir l'existence des enfants. C'est comme ça, ne réfléchissez pas. Admettez.

* * *

Théorème de la Nippon-attitude :

L'OC Suesque a tendance à s'appeler Yuki, Miko, Sakura, Yumi... Jamais Marie, Alice, Gertrude ou Gretel (ou rarement). Elle aime aussi se battre au katana (pas au sabre. Le sabre, c'est pour les tanches. Non, elle, elle se bat avec un _katana_.), ce genre de trucs. Ou un bô, des fois (pareil. Pas un bâton : un _bô._ )

Théorème du nom qui claque :

Sans être japonais, l'OC Suesque a souvent des noms _que-tu-savais-même-pas-que-c'en-était-(des noms)_. Du genre Siréna, Candy, Thérélia, _ce genre de truc_.

Théorie des gênes récessifs :

Sa mère est blonde (platine). Son père est brun-châtain-tirant-sur-le-gris-au-niveau-des-tempes. Sa mère a les yeux bleu-gris. Son père les a marrons (presque noir). Mais elle, elle a de longs (et soyeux) cheveux argentés, et des yeux violet-turquoise-à-l'éclat-de-cristal. Les miracles de la génétique. Ou de l'adultère, au choix.

Loi de la génialitude généalogique :

L'OC Suesque a souvent un nom comprenant, au choix : Monkey, Portgas, Gol, Roronoa, Law, Kid, D., Newgate... (Liste non exhaustive)

* * *

 **Lois spécifiques aux OC IRL (c'est à dire des OC du monde réel, qui débarquent dans le fandom par le pouvoir magique de la poussière de fées) :**

Axiome de Babel :

L'OC IRL Suesque a un don inné pour les langues. Elle a grandi au fin fond de Trifouillis-les-Oies ? Qu'importe, elle comprendra le dialecte de toutes les peuplades du fandom, ce qui lui permettra de glouss- de sourire gracieusement aux bons moments, lorsqu'un beau mâle séduisant la complimentera d'une voix torride et/ou de velours liquide, où transparaît tout son désir pour cette belle et intrigante inconnue rencontrée il y a trois paragraphes.

Loi du talent inné :

L'OC IRL Suesque apprend à manier son sabre (pardon, son _katana_ ) en deux jours, et uniquement par modestie, pour ne pas se vanter en montrant qu'en fait, elle sait se battre instinctivement (même si elle était une lycéenne banale la semaine précédente). Au diable Zoro, Mihawk, et leurs décennies d'entraînement acharné.

Théorème du "métro du multivers" :

L'OC IRL (souvent Suesque) voyage de son univers d'origine à celui du fandom aussi étrangement que facilement (poudre magique, vœu en fixant la constellation de la Baleine, aucune explication du tout...).

Corollaire du métro du multivers :

L'OC s'adapte avec une facilité déconcertante.

 _exemple_ : la [lycéenne/étudiante/jeune femme très bien conservée merci] d'un âge compris entre 15 et "avant-d'avoir-des-rides-et-une-vie-adulte/ennuyeuse ans dont la principale occupation est habituellement de regarder des anime sur son ordi s'intègre _parfaitement_ sur le Heart, apprend à latter des Marines sans dépendre de personne, suscite le respect de Shachi, Penguin, et éventuellement J. Bart, l'admiration de Bepo, et le désir irrépressible et passionné de ce sociopathe de Law ( _ **sociopathe** **sur lequel l'auteure bave allègrement...** Toi ta gueule.)._ Et le tout sans même se décoiffer. Ou alors de façon gracieuse/charmante/mignonne/sexy.

Second corollaire du métro du multivers :

L'OC (pas toujours Suesque, évidemment) débarque toujours à l'endroit idéal. Moby Dick, Thousand Sunny, Heart, Red Force, [ _penser à chercher le nom du bateau de Kid]_. Jamais en plein milieu du désert d'Alabasta/Calm Belt/bâtiment de la Marine (sauf si elle a pour but de devenir Amiral en Chef à la place de l'Amiral en Chef)/milieu de l'océan/rocher/vide spatial/nulle part.

Principe de l'indignité familiale :

Qu'importe qu'elle ait un jour eu une famille aimante, des amis sympas, des projets d'avenir (autre qu'épouser Ace/Marco/Sanji/Sanji/Zoro/Law/autre BCBG, s'entend), l'OC Suesque s'en contrefout. Elle délaisse mère, père, frère, soeur, besta et autres doudous ringards, parce que l'aventure (et les beaux mecs), y a que ça de vrai. Trois jours plus tard maximum, elle ne se souvient même plus de son monde d'origine -ou alors vaguement- et est trop occupée à sauver le monde ou à réécrire l'Histoire pour avoir le mal du pays.

Possible explication au principe de l'indignité familiale :

Ou alors, en fait, elle est orpheline, battue, et du coup c'est la plus merveilleuse opportunité qui soit qui s'offre à elle _, tu comprends..._

* * *

Réaction dite de la "digue de fortune" :

Énervé et lassé, le lecteur lambda endigue parfois l'inondation en zappant/filtrant/cessant de prêter attention aux fics à OC. Et loupe ainsi celles qui pourraient pourtant être bien.

Contre-attaque dite du "chacal sournois" :

L'OC Suesque se dissimule donc vicieusement, en n'affichant pas "OC" dans la case "characters" de la fiction. Pour piéger le lecteur inattentif et naïf.

* * *

 _Je précise que tout ça est à prendre avec humour, hein ! Je suis sûre que vos OCs à vous sont très bien ! *_ **courbette servile dans l'espoir d'avoir des reviews***

 _Et d'ailleurs, j'ai un bonus pour vous !_

* * *

Tactique fumeuse de l'auteure désespérée :

Je ne pense pas poster d'autres chapitres, sauf si j'ai des idées subites, mais si vous, vous pensez à d'autres lois et théorèmes, n'hésitez pas à en parler dans les reviews ! ***clin d'œil entendu et sourire commercial***

* * *

 _Alors ?Malin, non ?_


	2. La fanfiction et la vraie vie

_Heya ! Finalement, ce truc qui était censé être un OS ne l'est plus. Parce que INSPIRATION SUBITE. :)_

 _En fait, j'ai même un sommaire plus ou moins défini, regardez ça :_

 **Chap.1 – Règles et principes généraux (ou le truc que je n'avais pas pris la peine de classer puisque c'était censé être un simple OS gribouillé sur un coin de feuille…)**

 **Chap.2 – La fanfiction et la vraie vie**

 **Chap.3 – Le drame de la vie d'auteur(e) (ou la tentative de l'auteure pour expliquer ses multiples retards)**

 **Chap.4 – Étude de l'OC, et plus précisément de la Mary-Sue et récapitulatif des mots et termes à éviter(ou le truc incontournable quand tu veux parler de la fanfiction en général. Tellement incontournable qu'il va sûrement sentir le réchauffé)**

 **Chap.5 – Les Fruits du Démon**

 **Chap.6 – De l'utilité de la fanfiction (guide à l'usage des victimes de leurs parents et autres empêcheurs de fantasmer en rond)**

 **Chap.7 \- Machins trop vagues pour faire un chapitre entier sur le sujet**

 _Impressionnant, non ? Par contre, ça peut changer. M'enfin, y a un plan et c'est déjà ça._

* * *

Chapitre 2 - La fanfiction et la vraie vie

Ou,

Deux ennemies de longue date qu'on aimerait bien réconcilier

* * *

Théorie du chapitre interminable :

Cette théorie peut se résumer par une simple phrase d'exemple : "Bon, je finis ce chapitre/paragraphe/OS, je vais me coucher/manger/bosser/autre. Le sujet tend à reproduire cette réaction régulièrement, jusqu'à passer une nuit blanche ou presque/oublier de manger/de bosser/se faire enguirlander par un individu responsable.

* * *

Principe de l'appel anglophone :

Quand le lecteur francophone se rend compte que son fandom favori est bien fourni au niveau anglophone, et se force donc à y émigrer, malgré son anglais niveau "6°attardé". Ce principe se vérifie par l'étonnement de l'entourage du concerné face au niveau d'anglais de celui-ci –niveau qui se met rapidement sans que les professeurs d'anglais n'y soient pour quelque chose, malgré ce qu'ils aiment à penser…

Corollaire de la théorie :

Ce principe s'applique aussi au niveau hispanophone, germanophone…

* * *

Théorie du hiatus insupportable :

C'est toujours quand le lecteur est profondément plongé dans une fic passionnante que, au bout de quelques chapitres (que l'on trouvera toujours ridiculement peu nombreux), la souris ne trouve plus le bouton « next ».

A ce moment, incrédule, le lecteur choqué remonte frénétiquement la page pour vérifier le nombre de chapitres parus, le statut de la fic (qui ne peut définitivement pas être complète, « il doit y avoir une suite, c'est obligé ! »), et enfin, avec appréhension, la date de la dernière mise à jour. Plus celle-ci est éloignée, plus le cri de frustration et de désespoir est puissant.

Étape 2 = Frustration profonde et régulière à chaque vérification de l'avancée de la fic suivie d'une déception.

Étape 3 = Profonde béatitude lorsque cette vérification est suivie de la découverte d'un nouveau chapitre. Lecture frénétique dudit chapitre. Retour à l'étape 1.

La prise de conscience de l'approche du dernier chapitre de l'histoire/disponible peut entraîner un syndrome de " je veux pas continuer à lire, je veux pas que ça se termine ! Mais c'est tellement génial, faut que je sache ce qui se passe ensuite ! Oui mais c'est bientôt fini je veux pas ! etc. ».

Et ces étapes se répètent encore et encore, jusqu'à la complétion de la fic, ou au découragement du sujet.

* * *

Théorie du complot universel :

Ceci regroupe plusieurs phénomènes divers, mais convergeant tous vers un seul point : vous pourrir la vie. Quelques exemples.

Vous êtes sur Internet, vous bossez, et décidez ensuite de vous détendre en allant lire des fics. Internet disparaît, votre ordi plante, vos parents vous appelle, Untel a subitement un besoin urgent de l'ordi (familial, ou le votre précisément PARCE QUE SINON C'EST PAS DRÔLE.)

Vous tapez votre fic, et soudainement PAF! plantage. Bien sûr, vous aviez oublié de sauvegarder. Parfois même, vous étiez inspiré et n'aviez donc pas de version papier de votre texte.  
 **-** Dans ce dernier cas, c'est bien entendu à ce moment-là que l'inspiration disparaît.

Vous êtes en cours, au travail, en train de conduire, dehors...bref, vous êtes occupé. Parfois, il est même minuit et vous essayez de dormir. C'est bien pour cela que votre Muse décide de profiter de cet instant pour faire une petite visite à son scribouillard favori. Et c'est encore mieux si vous n'avez pas le temps ou pas de quoi noter vos idées et autres inspirations soudaines.

Une fois installé(e) devant un cahier/un ordi, avec du calme et du silence, impossible de se souvenir de cette idée qui paraissait brillante quand vous étiez aux toilettes / au volant sur l'autoroute / devant les carottes au marché / en plein milieu du partiel de neurologie avancée coeff.12.  
 **-** Ou alors si mais bien sûr à ce moment-là l'enthousiasme/la motivation ont disparu. Évidemment.

* * *

Principe de l'emploi du temps vicieux :

C'est souvent quand vous avez tout le temps du monde que vous écumez Internet à la recherche de fics intéressantes, et quand vous avez 10minutes avant de devoir aller en cours que vous tombez sur les joyaux de la couronne dont vous ne vous arrachez qu'au prix d'une immense douleur morale. Ou pour vous rendre compte que trop tard, vous avez loupé le bus.

* * *

Loi de la relativité des priorités :

Soit "x" la dissertation de philosophie/les révisions pour les partiels/le ménage et "y" ffnet/archiveofourown/deviantart/autre.

Réaction du sujet : "Bah, "x" est pas pressé/j'ai encore deux semaines/je le ferai plus tard".

 _Note :_ Si vous lui faites remarquer qu'après tout, cette idée marche aussi en remplaçant "x" par "y", vous vous exposez à un regard vide/méchant/hargneux, ou à une explication détaillée et argumentée du type "Nan mais c'est pas la même chose. 'fin voilà quoi. T'inquiète."

* * *

 _Bon, c'est pas grand chose, mais tout pour le moment. J'essaierai de voir si je trouve d'autres idées sur ce thème. Et le prochain chapitre arrivera...un jour.  
_

 _Sinon, j'ai besoin de votre aide : un des chapitres prévus s'intitule_ "Guide à l'usage des victimes de leurs parents et autres empêcheurs de fantasmer en rond" _(c'est un long titre :)._

 _Du coup, j'aurai besoin de vos témoignages : je suis presque sûre que vous avez déjà essayé de parler de la fanfiction/de One Piece a un non-initié, et que vous avez déjà entendu un truc du genre "tu pourrais pas lire des trucs sérieux ?" ou "et ça va te servir à quoi, pour tes études ?". Et que vous avez ressenti une profonde lassitude/envie de meurtre :)_

 _Si c'est le cas, vous pourriez partager vos anecdotes et réactions ("je l'ai assommé avec des études scientifiques, juste pour lui prouver que les mangas c'est cool en me la pétant" et autres), s'il vous plaît ? (Bien sûr, vous serez cité(e)s dans le chapitre concerné :)_

 _D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées pour les autres chapitres, n'hésitez pas non plus :)_

 _Sur ce, salut !_


	3. Hors-Série : Erf

_Hello hello !_

 _Vous savez, ce questionnaire où vous numérotez 12 personnages avant de répondre à une série de questions à leur sujet ? Et ben je l'ai fait. Et je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si c'est un chef d'œuvre hilarant ou une erreur monumentale de ma part. Dans tous les cas, c'est un tribut à la folie et à la débilité, donc voilà. Il fallait que je le partage avec le monde. Et je l'ai mis là parce que ça parle de fanfiction, alors voilà ;) (et puis je savais pas où le mettre d'autre)._

* * *

1, T. Law

2, E. Newgate

3, Marco

4, Brook

5, P. D. Ace

6, N. Robin

7, T.T. Chopper

8, Bepo

9, Kaku

10, D. Mihawk

11, Thatch

12, Killer

 _C'est parti, me suis-je dit innocemment, pensant avoir un résultat sympa mais sans plus... Ignorante que j'étais..._

* * *

 **1) As-tu déjà lu une fanfic sur 6 et 11 ?** **Robin et Thatch.**

 _ _Euh… Non. Jamais. D'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à voir pourquoi ils pourraient bien se croiser…__ _ _Peut-être par le biais de Luffy et Ace, ou dans un UA…__

 _ _.__

 **2) Pense tu que 4 est sexy ?**

 _Brook ? Bien sûr, si on a un truc pour les sacs d'os (dit-elle, elle qui se noie dans Undertale…). Nan sérieusement. Je trouve qu'il a une classe de taré (je préférais sa tenue d'avant l'ellipse à celle qu'il a maintenant, mais bon. Meh.), mais niveau sexy… Nope, désolée._

 _._

 **3) Que se passerait-il si 12 tombait enceinte de 8 ?**

 _Si… Killer… tombait enceinte de Bepo ?! ….. *_ _ **part s'étouffer de rire sous une table***_

 _ **.**_

 **4) Te souviens-tu d'une fanfiction sur 9 ?**

 _Kaku ? Ouiiiiii ! Un fantastique OS ! (le lien est quelque part sur mon profil!)_

 _._

 **5) 2 et 6 ferai** **en** **t-il un bon couple ?**

 _Edward Newgate et Nico Robin… Je commence à me dire que j'aurais du mettre ces noms dans un autre ordre…_

 _Mais non. Parce que :_

 _1: Newgate est un mélange de pirate flippant et de papa poule, donc pas de place pour la romance._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _OH MY GOD AROMANTIC ASEXUAL NEWGATE NEW HEADCANON UNLOCKED AND ACCEPTED ! Vous l'arracherez des mains froides et crispées de mon cadavre pourrissant !_

 _Bref._

 _2: Différence de taille. Juste._

 _3: La seule maîtresse de Newgate, c'est la MEEEEEEEEEER !_

 _4 : incontournable et incontestable incompatibilité._

 _ps :Mais je pense que Robin aimerait beaucoup l'écouter raconter ses histoires de pirate et son expérience (parce que archéologue, tout ça.)_

 _._

 **6) 5/9 ou 5/10 ?**

 _Ace/Kaku ou Ace/Mihawk. … J'aurais vraiment dû mettre un ordre différent… L'agent du CP9, ou le Corsaire gothique d'au moins deux fois son âge ? Le choix est dur pour ce pauvre Ace._

 _._

 **7) Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si 7 surprenait 2 et 12 ayant des rapports sexuels ?**

 _Si Chopper surprenait Newgate et Killer… Je pense que le pauvre ne supporterait pas le spectacle. Implosion cérébrale. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il y a autre chose qui ne supporterait pas ces éventuelles galipettes je parle bien sûr du *** de Killer. *_ _ **ricanement immature***_

 _Je pense aussi que j'aurais pas pu choisir un ordre pire que celui-ci pour mettre ces foutus noms._

 _._

 **8) Fais un résumé d'un** **e** **fanfic entre 3/10.**

 _Entre Marco et Mihawk… Euh… Comment vous dire que j'en sais absolument rien… Peut-être Marco qui éprouverait de la rancoeur envers Mihawk ? Rapport à Marinford ? Ou alors un genre de respect mutuel, entre guerriers ?_

 _NAN ! JE SAIS ! Un OS sur leur souffrance mutuelle, et les conseils qu'ils échangeraient sur comment gérer/supporter Shanks et s'en débarrasser !_

… _Ce n'est pas un résumé, mais bon._

 ** _._**

 **9) 1/8 sont-ils super mignons ?**

 _Law et Bepo ? Évidement que oui ! Pas en tant que couple, ça serait bizarre, mais Bepo a l'incroyable capacité de rendre ce sociopathe de Law absolument adorable ! (et admettons le, même seul, Law est quand même physiquement avantagé, hein)_

 ** _._**

 **10) Proposer un titre pour une fanfiction Hurt/Co** **m** **fort sur 7/12.**

 _… _.__ _ _Je vais partir du principe qu'on ne parle pas de Chopper et Killer en tant que couple, parce que bon.__

 _ _Alors… Euh…__

 _ _Euh…__

 _ _« Hippocrate », comme pour le serment ? Quelque chose comme ça ? Genre, Killer est blessé, et Chopper le soigne, même s'il sait qu'il a fait des trucs atroces, et peut-être même que dans la fic il se serait attaqué aux Mugi à un moment donné ? Mais Chopper est un médecin avant tout, alors il ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'en vouloir à Killer, et Killer est partagé entre 'c'est pathétique j'ai pas besoin de ton aide et tu es stupide d'aider un ennemi', 'putain Kid t'es où ?!', 'sérieusement le renne, pourquoi tu aides un gars comme moi ?' et 'n'empêche c'est sympa de savoir que même les gars comme moi ont droit à une aide sans arrière-pensée, des fois' ? C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, là…__

 _ _.__

 **11) Quel genre de complot utiliserais-tu si tu voulais que 4 finisse avec 1 ?**

 _Mais pourquoi je voudrais que Brook finisse avec Law ?! C'est complètement absurde !_

…

 _Je m'arrangerais probablement pour que Brook joue de la musique relaxante juste pour Law, pour qu'il se détende et tout ?_

…

 _NAN, MIEUX ! Je m'arrangerais (par tous les moyens nécessaires, alcool, chantage, défi…) pour que Brook chante « Dr Heart-Stealer » alors que Law (et seulement Law) peut l'entendre ! Sauf que Brook ne serait pas forcément au courant de ce dernier point…_

…

 _Bon sang c'est complètement débile. Ce questionnaire est-il supposé être aussi débilement loufoque ? (imaginez Brook, chantant langoureusement des chansons sensuelles à Law, lequel se demanderait comment faire une greffe de ohmondieucerveauarrêteparpitié! à Brook pour que leur relation se poursuive dans la chambre et ok je me suis auto-traumatisée au revoir.  
_

 _._

 **12) 3 lit-il/elle des hentaïs ?**

 _Marco ?_

 _…_

 _Vous savez quoi ? Headcanon accepted. (Et un jour, Ace, Thatch, Haruta, ou même Newgate, découvre sa réserve secrète ! Pitié, que quelqu'un écrive ou dessine un truc là-dessus, je vous en supplie!)_

 _._

 **13) Quelqu'un dans votre liste est attiré par 11 ?**

 _Par Thatch ? Err… Marco et Ace sont les seuls à en avoir la possibilité, déjà. Et de toute façon, si j'en crois les fics, il n'y a que Oda qui n'est pas au courant que Thatch est en couple avec (au moins) un de ces deux gus, alors…_

 _._

 **14) Quelqu'un dans vos ami(e)s a déjà rédigé un 2/4/5 ?**

 _Newgate/Brook/Ace OH PITIE NON TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! A toutes les personnes que j'ai connu, connaîs ou connaîtrais un jour JE VOUS INTERDIS !_ _ ***cris de banshee paniquée***_

 _ **.**_

 **15) Quel serait le cri de 10 à un moment de passion ?**

 _Mihawk ? Bah déjà, je suis même pas sûre que les cordes vocales de Mihawk puissent produire un cri – ou alors seulement pour un nom de technique au sabre. Ça collerait pas à l'image de sombre Corsaire mystérieux et classe et gothique._

 _Peut-être qu'il serait plus le genre de gars à se broyer la mâchoire pour ne pas produire le moindre son ?_

 **16) Si tu devais écrire une song-fic sur 8, quelle chanson choisirais-tu** ?

 _Sur Bepo ?_

 _Euh… Niveau musique, je suis plus classique, pop et variété, morceaux d'orgue prenants et ClamaviDeProfundis (oui ils méritent leur propre catégorie ! Le Hobbit + ces voix, c'est… gah.), et aucun de ces trucs ne me paraît coller à Bepo. Il y a sûrement une chanson, quelque part sur Internet, qui le représente, cela dit (peut-être un truc intitulé 'désolé' ? XD)_

 **17) Si tu devais écrire une fanfiction sur 1/6/12, quel serait le rating ?**

 _Bah sur Law et Robin, le rating serait T, au plus -genre pour leurs discussions philosophiques profondes, et possiblement morbides (on parle après tout du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui découpe les gens dans son temps libre, et de Robin, qui… qui est Robin.). Cela dit, si on rajoute Killer dans le lot… erf, je pense que ça deviendrait un tantinet plus violent (mais pas autant que si on rajoutait Kid, auquel cas il n'y aurait que 2 solution : réaliste -combat, sang, insultes- et fandomesque -sexe. Purement et simplement.)_

 _._

 **18) Quelle phrase d'accroche 7 pourrait utiliser pour draguer 2 ?**

 _ _Qu'on soit bien d'accord, vous me demandez comment__ _Chopper_ _ _draguerait__ _Barbe-blanche_ _ _?__

 _…_

 _ _Il lui proposerait de la barbe-à-papa ? De lui faire passer -__ _ohmondieujarrivepasàcroirequejevaisécrireça- une auscultation privée ?_

 _._

 **19) Comment 11 pourrait décrire une relation entre 2 et 8 ?**

 _C_ _omment Thatch décrirait-il une relation entre Newgate et Bepo ? (j'aurais pas du mettre Newgate dans cette liste, je crois._ _En tant qu'aromantique j'ai tendance à oublier à quel point tout revient toujours à la romance, d'une façon ou d'une autre X'D_ _)_

 _De la même façon que n'importe qui, je suppose. Il irait en cuisine, vérifierait s'il s'est pas planté avec les champignons, après quoi on aurait rire incrédule, rire hystérique, sanglots hystériques, protestations horrifiées, puis évanouissement. Répétition du processus au réveil._

 _._

 **20) A quel point 7 est-il emo ?**

 _-_ _l'infini. *2._ _Cela dit, s'il existe un fanart de Chopper emo quelque part, QU'ON M'ENVOIE LE LIEN JE VEUX VOIR CA !_

 _._

 **21) Que se passerait-il si 1 et 4 se battaient pour 2 ?**

 _Si Law et Brook se battaient pour Newgate. … *_ _ **maudit ses choix de vie***_

 _Il y aurait probablement de l'alcool, de la musique, de l'alcool, des morceaux de corps et de squelette humain, et de l'alcool. Et Newgate serait probablement mort de rire. Ou perturbé/flippé._

 _Meh.  
_

 _._

 **22) A quoi ressemblerait 6 si elle/il se travestissait ?**

 _Robin ? Badass, intelligente et creepy/mystérieuse. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Sauf qu'elle porterait un pantalon et pas de talons. Et peut-être un décolleté moins plongeant._

 _._

 **23) à quoi ressemblerait un bébé de 1/2 ?**

 _Un bébé de Law et Newgate. Biologiquement impossible, Dieu merci. … Euh… il serait… très grand ? Et très… musclé ? Avec un regard sadique, un talent pour manier les -grandes- lames et… une moustache ?_ _ ***black-out cérébral***_

 _ **.**_

 **24) Quelle est la faiblesse ultime de 5 ?**

 _Ace ? Bah, Luffy. Je pense que c'est un peu évident, vu que… *****_ ** _fond en larmes_ _*_**

 ** _._**

 **25) Tu préférerais que 1 et 9 soient frères ou amants ?**

 _Law et Kaku… Je suis pas sûre qu'ils aient le potentiel pour être l'un comme l'autre. Sérieusement. Frères ennemis ? Amants malsains ?_

 _Euh…_

* * *

 _Bon, au moins, je me suis bien éclatée à faire ce truc, j'espère que le lire est tout aussi drôle XD Je devrais essayer de le faire avec Harry Potter, pour voir si le résultat est tout aussi… spécial ? Oh, avec Undertale ! Ou Doctor Who ! Ou Transformers ! Il y a de quoi se marrer !  
_

 _Vous avez d'autres résultats aussi loufoques à me proposer, que je rigole encore un peu ? Donnez-moi les profils ou les fics où je peux les trouver, ce serait génial !_


End file.
